marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery
Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Guardians of the G.jpg Peter Quill.jpg The Milano.jpg Starlord with Orb.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Peter Quill-2.jpg Collector.jpg Gamora subject.jpg Rocket subject.jpg Drax subject.jpg Groot subject.jpg Milano flying.jpg Starlord piloting.jpg Peter Quill-1.jpg Nebula.jpg AgirlinGotg.png Draxpreparesforbattle.png Draxsitting.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png Starlord'sspeech.png Starlordputtingonhisshirt.png StarlordandGamora.png Gamora'sReflection.png Gamora'sGun.png Gamora'sback.png Gamorareachingout.png GamoraandNebula.png Grootgivesagirlaflower.png GamorandRocket.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png Starlordjumping.png Starlordwithasupergun.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Draxwith2blades.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Giantskullinspace.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png IAmGroot.png Rocketakingaim.png Rocketincockpit.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png Thismightnotbethebestidea.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png The Guardians of the Galaxy.png Peter Quill.png Drax the Destroyer.png Ronan the Accuser.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Drax Stance.png Rocket and Groot.png Wearetheguardiansofthegalaxy.png Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.10.39 PM.png|Peter Quill Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 4.50.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.05.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.06.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.07.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.07.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.08.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-08 at 5.09.24 PM.png Xandar Sky.png Star-Lord and Dey.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Gamora Green Energy.png Milano on Earth.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png You'vegotaplan.png Rocket Laughing.png It'sReal.png Nova Corps Warroom.png Young Peter Quill.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Ourworldsarefacinganunstoppablethreat.png Gamorapose.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Gotg Battlefield.png Rocket in Prison.png Rocket with bomb.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Young Peter Quill Running.png RocketSnarl.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Drax in Prison.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Yonducharactershot.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png RonanwithNebula.png Ronan'sShip.png Ronanaboutofight.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-Lordinprison.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Ronanglowing.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Star-Lordtopless.jpg Star-Lordhandsup.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg Star-Lord with Quadblasters.jpg RonanandNebula.jpg PrisonGotg.jpg Nebulaheadshot.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg Star-Lordwearinghismask.jpg Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg ParkinXandar.png Rocketsmirking.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png GrootwithDrax.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Awesomemixview.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png Ronanonhisthrone.jpg Draxturns.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Korathlook.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4575 comp v209.1038.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2190 comp v024.1028.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0735 comp v167.1106.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1940 comp v176.1135.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0010 comp v062.1090.jpg NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy TRC1100 COMP V044.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy RPS0005 comp v046.1118.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy OPB0137 comp v016.1035.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0330 comp v073 grade.1110 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOA0100 comp v439 grade.0801.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ1390 comp v075 grade.1032.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png Gamorafrogposition.png Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_XBS0190_comp_v003.1002.jpg gunncosmo.jpg|Cosmo's suit as tweeted by James Gunn. Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_NBJ0600_comp_v033_grade.1203.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg TDW1235 comp v019.1127.jpg PBD0005 comp v126.1038.jpg OPS4000 comp v393.1139.jpg OPS3420 comp v231.1249.jpg NPS1570 comp v122 grade.1036.jpg NPS0345 comp v021 grade.1104.jpg NBJ0640 comp v040 grade.1058.jpg MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg FBB6687 comp v004.1048 R.jpg FBB0335 comp v119.1024.jpg FBA0500 comp v157.1029.jpg FBA0240 comp v250.1090.jpg EST1950 comp v150.1059 R.jpg CCM0020 comp v002.1106.jpg The Other and Ronan.png ft_comicon_s_t_grd09_wt06_080613.087813.jpg ft_comicon_s_t_grd09_wt06_080613.089305.jpg FBB6580_comp_v366.1079.jpg FBB4593_comp_v078.1044.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy XMF0390 comp v003.1076.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0460 comp v172 grade.1005.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0450 comp v225 grade.1091.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy HTD0030 comp v049.1059.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBE0875 comp v081.1060.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBC0080 comp v067.1071.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6833 comp v025.1018.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6634 comp v321.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4621 comp v067.1031.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2027 comp v038.1088.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0649 comp v162.1016.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0150 comp v228.1014.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0740 comp v089.1093.jpg Starblasters.jpg Yondu with Yaka Arrow.jpg Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_FBB6160_comp_v293.1725_R.jpg Peter Quill's Walkmen.png Guardians of the Galaxy Title.jpg Promotion Guardians of the Galaxy logo new.jpg Gotg_new_logo.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_textless_poster.jpg Poster - Rocket and Groot.jpg Poster - Gamora.jpg NRm2E8T.jpg c5LHLAR.jpg Poster - Nova Prime.jpg Poster - Yondu.jpg Poster - Rhomann Dey.jpg Korath Gotg Poster.jpg Nebula Gotg Poster.jpg Ronan Gotg Poster.jpg The Collector Gotg Poster.jpg Starlord.png Gamora.png Drax.png Rocket.png Groot.png GotG promo art.png|Promo art. GotG Poster.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover-villains.jpg GotG_Korean_Poster_textless.jpg GotG_Weaponless_Poster_textless.jpg GOTG Japanese Poster.jpg Overlay characterstarlord desktop.jpg Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar badge.png GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GotgIMAXFirstLookPoster.jpg Gamora GOTG UK Poster.jpg Groot GOTG UK Poster.jpg Rocket GOTG UK Poster.jpg guardians_of_the_galaxy_ver13_xxlg.jpg The galaxy needs you, Fandango propaganda poster_.jpg|Exclusive Fandango movie poster. Guardians-of-the-galaxy-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo Poster. Gotg One Month DVD Promo.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg Textless GOTG Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Gotg Poster AU.jpg GOTG_IMAX_Poster.jpg Concept Art Guardians of the Galaxy logo.jpg|Original Logo. GoTG concept.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept.jpg|Early concept art. darkworld.png|Early concept art. ships.png|Early concept art. moseisley.png|Early concept art. Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg|Concept art for Rocket Raccoon. Guardians concept.jpg|Concept art. Nova Corpsmen Gotg Concept Art.jpg Korath Gotg Concept Art.jpg Collector Gotg Concept Art.jpg NebulandGamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtII.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtI.jpg GamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg TheGuardiansConceptArt-GOTG.jpg ThanosConceptArt-GOTG.jpg BabyGrootConceptArt-GOTG.jpg Guardians_of_The_Galaxy_Concept_Art_1.jpg Guardians_of_The_Galaxy_Peter_Quill_Meredith_Concept.jpg Guardians_of_The_Galaxy_Peter_Quill_Meredith_Concept_1.jpg Guardians_of_The_Galaxy_Peter_Quill_Meredith_Concept_2.jpg Guardians_of_The_Galaxy_Peter_Quill_Meredith_Concept_3.jpg Storyboard GOTG_Storyboard_1.jpg GOTG_Storyboard_2 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_3 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_4 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_5 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_6 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_7 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_8 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_9 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_11 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_12 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_24 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_13 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_14 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_15 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_16 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_17 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_18 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_19 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_20 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_21 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_22 .jpg GOTG_Storyboard_23 .jpg Filming 1376306955_pn52.jpg 1376306972_6thh.jpg 1376306988_rskl.jpg 1376307112_r9va.jpg 1376307129_5qj2.jpg 1376307155_mbic.jpg 1376307180_4sqr.jpg 1376307207_2f1g.jpg 1376307223_sl4e.jpg 1376307243_aptn.jpg 1376307564_71rs.jpg 1376307586_srgu.jpg 1376307606_6m7v.jpg 1376307623_m3r6.png Category:Gallery